coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7227 (11th December 2009)
Plot Ken considers putting an article in the Gazette opposing Peter's bar. Deirdre's furious and tells him if he goes ahead he'll be spending Christmas on his own. Graeme winds Norris up pretending the ladder he's using is stolen. Norris reports him to the police but Graeme pulls out the receipt for the ladder and Norris looks a fool. Becky and Claire put up posters advertising the auditions for the panto. John gives Becky a copy of his version of Cinderella. Becky's delighted. Becky, Michelle and Betty argue over who's going to play the leading role. Dev's preoccupied and Bernie guesses that he's dwelling on Sunita's new relationship. Dev pretends he's not bothered when he clearly is. Peter and Bill are discussing building work for the new bar when Ken accosts them in the Street. Ken's furious at Peter for ploughing ahead with the venture. Peter tells Ken he's past caring what he thinks. Norris notices a crack in a window pane at No.3 and assumes that Graeme broke it when he was cleaning the windows. Dev calls to see Sunita again. They are in mid-row when Matt arrives back with the children. Dev leaves feeling dejected. Ken meets up with a reporter from the Gazette and asks him to run a story opposing Peter's proposals for the new bar. Carla goes to visit Tony in prison. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Police Officer - Elizabeth Arends *Freda - Ali Briggs *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy *Matt Davis - Christopher Colquhoun *Reporter - Glenn Cunningham Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Stockroom *Viaduct Street *Underworld - Factory floor and office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *7 Meadow View, Bramhall - Living room, kitchen and exterior *White Lion, Castlefield, Manchester - Public and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Maggie Jones as Blanche Hunt, although her final recorded scenes were in Episode 7213 (20th November 2009). *The scenes at 7 Meadow View, Bramhall were filmed at 7 Godfrey Road in Salford on 5th October 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken's plan to start a media campaign against Peter's bar pushes Deirdre to her limit; Carla is shocked by what she finds when she visits Tony in prison; and Dev is preoccupied by news of Sunita's engagement. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,890,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2009 episodes